African Commonwealth
The African Commonwealth (AC), not to be confused with Commonwealths in the American sense, is a supranational confederacy currently covering more than half of the continent of Africa. Considered a successor to the now defunct African Union (AU), the AC is an "Associated State" of the United States, created to facilitate African Unity, and integrate the continent into a cohesive whole. Currently, the AC eyes expansion to the rest of the continent (with the exception of American territory and Abyssinia) and facilitating the integration of the last remaining independent African states, Zambia and Katanga. History and Overview During the early 21st century Africa was a mess of various states, many in various states of failure. Tribal, racial, and religious affiliations and differences, along with the lingering effects of the European colonialist era and poor leadership that defined itself by corruption, authoritarianism and blame shifting rather than positive action plagued the continent for most of its post de-colonization era. During the previous century, the embers of the colonial era were wiped away, as the colonial borders that came to define Africa finally gave way. This was facilitated by the transformation of the Sahara via the efforts of the Earth Working Group, and the effects of years of instability finally coming home to roost. During the lead up to the Final War, Africa was torn asunder, as states were forced to pick sides in the conflict, and many of the larger nations were destabilized by efforts of Mexican intelligence, and American attempts to maintain the facade of stability were constantly undermined, causing still more Balkanization. With the end of the War, a new era has begun. The Mexican Allied African states were occupied and it was decided that a new normal was needed in Africa. For years, Africa had been defined by its border arrangements. Colonial powers drew lines on the map where their colonial possessions ended, and these lines, by and large, became the borders of the new states. The borders had been one the worst aspects of independent Africa: tribes and ethnic groups that hated each other were forced together, while those that liked each other were separated on opposite sides of an arbitrary border. Borders were drawn, regardless of practicality or sense, and in the nation-state era and the era of constant political meddling by Europe and the U.S., proved hard to change, as Biafra found out the hard way. The Age of Balkanization provided the first move towards the end of these borders, but it wasn't enough to stop conflicts. However, with the new American System, established under the Quantum Economic Model, a non-united Africa was no longer in America's best interests. The system depended on the Free Flow of Goods and People, thus, the borders that had defined Africa were seen as an unnecessary impediment. The London Conference laid out the ground work for the political processes that would be subsequently put into place. Initially, American occupation zones were established in the former Mexican Allied states, and post-War agreements with Brazil and its Allies meant that they became Protectorates, instead of joining any larger union. East Africa was also reborn as a protectorate, and Abyssinia followed into Protectorate status. Along with a few remaining independent states, Africa thus remained mostly divided. To get the ball moving, two American Free Associations were created in Africa to facilitate the eventual unification of the continent: The North African Union, made up of the American Allied states of North Africa, including Egypt, Algeria, and Morocco along with the half of the state of Fezzan and the entirety of several former Mexican allied nations; and the Commonwealth of Central Africa, formed by several American Allies, the former Brazilian Ally Ambazonia, and the former Mexican Allies in West Africa. Between the two states were two large occupation zones encompassing other former Mexican Allied states. Kurdufan, Sinai, Tedda and what remained of Fezzan managed to maintain independence initially. Immediately following the war, Liberia, Guinea, South Guinea, and Gambia were annexed to the United States, the Horn of Africa was mostly unified under Abyssinia, and Southern Africa south of the Zambezi River was mostly unified under South Africa, with Zimbabwe the lone exception. South Africa would later join the United States. The two Unions were created based on existing trade unions that had already begun the process of financially unifying both regions. The final plans called for the unification of both unions sometime after 2140, with the handover of the occupation zones. This was controversial in some quarters of Africa. Arab/Berber-Muslim North Africa was seen as not necessarily a good fit with Black-Christian Central Africa. Even more to the point, the American annexations, starting with the annexation of Liberia, and later the Annexation of South Africa caused many to question whether the ultimate purpose of America's sudden support of United Africa was simply to encourage American annexation of the continent. No one, however, was in any real position to stop the process however, and the Unification of Africa, long dreamnt of by Pan-Africanists was seen as too laudable a goal to stop. The African Commonwealth came into existence in a gradual process, starting in 2139, culminating in the final handover of all occupied territories by 2150. Constant American military pressure forced the Sinai to finally relent and join the Union, followed by Fezzan, Tedda, and Kurdufan. Abyssinia, pleased with its independence, would instead annex Puntland and Djibouti. The American government, however, encouraged East Africa to join, which was finally accepted by the East African states in 2151. Tanzania followed soon afterward, along with the protectorates of Azawad and Mauritania. By 2155, the Commonwealth reached its current size and form. Membership Current Members Currently, more than half of Africa belongs to the Commonwealth, making it the largest Pan-African organization since the African Union. Members include American and Brazilian Allies that joined willingly, and former Mexican states forced in by the American government. * Egypt * Algeria * Morocco * Cyrenaica * Tripolitania * Tunisia * Kabylie * Fezzan * Saharui * Sahabi * Nubia * Congo * Gabon * Kush Republic (formerly South Sudan) * Central African Republic * Biafra * Chad * Cameroon * Ghana * Ambazonia * Oduduwa * Hausa Republic * Benue Republic * Borgu * Togo * Rio Muni * Arewa Republic * Songhai * Tenere Republic * Tuareg Federation * Agadaz * Dassa * Darfur * Kurdufan * Sinai * Tedda * East Africa * Tanzania * Azawad * Mauritania Future Members Abyssinia has made it clear that it does not see membership in its immediate future, and its independence is accepted by the both the United States and the Commonwealth. Katanga and Zambia are currently making the transition to joining the American system, and it is largely expected that they will join the Commonwealth in order to facilitate Africa's continued expansion and their integration. For the remaining protectorates in Africa, there are two equal but somewhat opposed forces, pulling these states in opposite directions. First, there are some who call for joining the African Commonwealth to finally complete United Africa. There is a pull from others however, to drop any pretense of independence and join the United States. There is yet a third faction that calls upon the creation of new Associations or larger protectorates to maintain their own independence in their affairs from that of Africa. The U.S., for its part, encourages one of the first two possibilities to take precedence. In West Africa: Senegal, Mali, Burkina Faso, and Costa Do Marfim avoided integration early because of America's agreement with Brazil, but pressure is beginning to mount from all sides. Mali is very much leaning towards joining Mauritania and Azawad in the Commonwealth and all indication show that this may happen within a decade. The remaining West African states are currently mulling their options. In Southern Africa, the forces pulling towards American annexation remain strong, along with some strong pushes for the status quo. The future of Angola, Mozambique and Barotseland remain in flux. Indications show that Zimbabwe may soon push for American annexation. Madagascar remains at arms length from Africa, while the Azores, Canary Islands, Madeira, Cape Verde, and the Islands of the Indian Ocean, all sought American annexation. Category:Countries in Africa Category:Associated states